Alejáte de mí
by AnggiePotter
Summary: Esa noche dijo algo que nunca debí olvidar, el fue sincero y yo no quise creer. -Sakura no te enamores de mi…- demasiado tarde yo ya estaba rendida a sus pies. –Las personas no son lo que parecen. Songfic SASUXSAKU


Bueno aquí les dejo un songfic, de Camila la canción se llama aléjate de mí, simplemente me vino a la mente, hace mucho que no escribía, así que ya lo necesitaba.

Una aclaración mi idea es dejarlo así, pero si quieren que tenga un segundo capitulo solo dejen reviews, para decidir si lo hago.

Bueno espero que les guste.

**Aléjate de mí.**

_Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta._

_Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta._

_Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte._

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte._

¡Qué tonta!Me repetía mentalmente.

La memoria venia a mí, lo había conocido por culpa de mi mejor amigo, en uno de sus tantos intentos por encontrarme pareja, pero debía reconocerlo, los que casi siempre terminaban siendo un intento fallido, en esa ocasión había dado en el clavo. Recordaba aquel maravilloso día, su estampa, sus ojos zafiros penetrantes como la noche, su tez pálida y su sonrisa socarrona que me dedico en el momento que le fui presentada.

La altivez que poseía me hacía pensar en lo fascinante que podría llegar a hacer y entre mas lo conocía y lo veía, más cerca de él quería permanecer.

_La luz ya, no alcanza....._

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza......._

¡Una ilusa! Al pensar que el habría de enamorarse de mí.

Esa noche se había ofrecido a llevarme a mi casa, y yo como embobada no pude dejar de verlo ni un momento, es que era tan perfecto, el lo noto pero al parecer no le desagradaba, es más tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción… es que era tan obvia.

_Un Ángel te cuida......._

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...._

Me había besado, frente a mi casa, yo no lo podía creer, la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que puso en el momento que puse mis dedos sobre mis labios y sentí el gran sonrojo que cubría mis mejillas, era una imagen que a sus ojos debía agradarle, creí perecerle indefensa y manipulable. Que tan acertado estaba…

_Y aléjate de mi amor...._

_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...._

Esa noche dijo algo que nunca debí olvidar, el fue sincero y yo no quise creer.

-Sakura no te enamores de mi…- demasiado tarde yo ya estaba rendida a sus pies. –Las personas no son lo que parecen- Después de esto se marchó.

_No soy quien en verdad parezco...._

_y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

Pero sus palabras fueron inútiles y por culpa de mi amigo Naruto, nos seguimos viendo, la verdad era que la atracción era mutua, y aunque al principio él la disimulaba muy bien termino cayendo.

_Si aun no me lo crees amor…_

_y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_veras que soy realmente bueno_

_en engañar y hacer sufrir_

_a quien más quiero…_

Después de un encuentro en una fiesta nuevamente se había ofreció a traerme a casa, nos dejamos llevar por ese mar de sensaciones, esa atracción mutua que existía, comenzó con un beso en la puerta como en la primera ocasión, pero después de esto el término en mi cuarto yo en sus brazos, haciéndome sentir mujer por primera vez. Recuerdo bien sus palabras cuando me hizo suya "Eres mía" lo había repetido un par de veces y yo realmente lo creí. Que estúpida había sido.

_Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco_

_quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto_

_Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete ya no debo verte_

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte._

-Me caso…-susurro después de uno de nuestros tantos encuentros, simplemente quede petrificada, ¿había oído bien?

- Que dices…- mi subconsciente no lo quería aceptar, debía de estar soñando, o más bien teniendo una pesadilla.

- Me voy a casar, con Karin –las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, una decisión así no era de la noche a la mañana, esto lo debía haber planeado con tiempo, solo había sido la otra, el nunca realmente sería mío…

_La luz ya, no alcanza....._

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza......._

No lo quería entender, estaba perdida en mi mundo, hasta que el me sacó de mi trance. Y repitió lo mismo que me había dicho la primera noche.

-Sakura, no te enamores de mi- debí de hacerle caso la primera vez que me lo dijo, ahora no había vuelta atrás, yo no solo lo amaba, también lo necesitaba.

_Un Ángel te cuida......._

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...._

-¿Cuando?- pregunte. Nunca debí hacer esta pregunta, hubiera preferido vivir engañada, y nunca haber sabido.

- Mañana –el alma se me fue del cuerpo, lo mire desolada seguía con su peculiar semblante, realmente no le importaba nada, el solo había jugado conmigo, era su puta oficial, y yo realmente creí que me amaba.

_Y aléjate de mi amor...._

_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...._

_No soy quien en verdad parezco...._

_y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

Y ahora aquí en medio de un parque, mojada por la lluvia, después de lo dicho no quise saber más y salí corriendo, sin importarme nada, no quería volver a verle. Todas las imágenes que llegaban a mí, los recuerdos me estaban haciendo una mala jugada, eran como un puñal que atravesaba mi corazón una y otra vez, y simplemente no lo resistí, caí de bruces al suelo perdiendo completamente el conocimiento.

_Si aun no me lo crees amor............_

_y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

El joven que había seguido a la chica hacia ese lugar y esperaba paciente escondido tras de un árbol al ver la escena, salió corriendo al socorro de la joven, se le miraba completamente abatido, la cogió del suelo y tranquilamente se la llevo de aquel lugar.

_veras que soy realmente bueno_

_en engañar y hacer sufrir_

_y hacer llorar_

_a quien mas quiero…_

-Perdóname…Sakura- le susurró al oído.


End file.
